


And These Walls Keep Tumbling Down

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: Loki仍待在Midgard，而孤獨驅使他去尋找和他一樣的怪物，然後美國隊長不停地在出乎意料的地方出現。





	And These Walls Keep Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And These Walls Keep Tumbling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065159) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> 自我流翻譯喔。

  
　　Loki預期自己的身分會被揭穿，但隊長保護著他的秘密，SHIELD仍對他是誰一無所知。  
  
　　復仇者幫他取了個外號，Shadowfax。  
  
　　Loki把這個記在他的筆記本裡。他保存資訊的方式更小心隱密了，沒有簡報和照片散布在牆面上，而是分門別類地收在好幾本黑色封皮書本裡。他現在不再大量收集未過濾的訊息，一如隊長用素描本畫下他自己對這個世界的觀察和想法，Loki在筆記本裡寫下了屬於他自己的思緒。  
  
　　距離他上次靠近Stark大樓已經過了好幾天，或是說好幾個晚上。  
  
　　遠遠飛在城市光芒上方隱身在黑暗裡，當Loki越靠近大樓，原本小小的緊張越擴大範圍至他的全身。他尋找著隊長的身影，然後看見他就在大樓的陽台上，而且不是一個人。  
  
　　Loki幾乎就要轉身離開。  
  
　　但他不能永遠逃避下去，所以讓陰影更緊密包圍自己，他慢慢地繞著圈開始往下飛。當他終於踏上地板，Loki仍讓翅膀張開，好讓自己能隨時飛離這個地方。隊長的表情無法辨認，但等Loki更靠近了點，才發現他其實是在屏息以待。  
  
　　Thor是打破沉默的那一個。「隊長說你可能會有我弟弟的消息，他在這個世界的名字是Loki。」  
  
　　Loki停下腳步。隊長的表情仍沒有變化，但他專注看著Loki偽裝的陰影。Loki保持沉默，突然間意識到自己的畸形，他將翅膀收回緊緊靠著身體。  
  
　　如果知道了真相，Thor會怎麼樣恥笑他啊。  
  
　　Thor看向隊長，然後往前走一小步。「我只是想告訴他，我們的父親禁止他再回到Asgard，如果他想這麼做，等待著他的只會是死亡的痛苦。」  
  
　　隊長臉上是全然的驚訝，他不知道在Asgard等著Loki的是死亡命令。Loki則沒有受到太大打擊，他對Asgard（ _故鄉_ ）和其他人（ _家人_ ）的感情，早在久遠以前被深深埋葬了。  
  
　　「只要我的弟弟沒有想要傷害任何人，他的下落就沒有必要透露給SHIELD和Asgard，只要我知道就好。如果你知道我弟弟的消息，你會告訴我嗎？」他又再次看向隊長，顯然是在懷疑一個不能開口說話的人要怎麼樣提供資訊。  
  
　　Loki思考著該怎麼回應，看來在這個陽台會面前隊長和Thor已經有事先訂下條件和承諾。最後，他點了一下頭。  
  
　　「感激不盡。」Thor回答。  
  
　　Loki困難地嚥下湧上喉頭的苦澀，尖銳、殘忍、充滿恨意的言語抓撓著他的舌頭和牙關。  
  
　　隊長幾乎是在同時動作，他繃緊身體，迅速向前張開右臂隔開Loki和Thor。Loki才發現在盛怒之下，他的翅膀在身體兩邊展開，羽毛變得堅硬鋒利，銳利的邊緣反射著月亮的光芒。費了一番工夫才讓自己冷靜下來，他轉動肩膀，引得翅膀跟著顫動，它們又變回黑色絲滑的狀態。  
  
　　出乎意料的，Thor直接轉身回到大樓內，腳步聲隨著他走遠而漸漸消失。隊長仍待在陽台上，眼裡帶著不確定，肩膀緊張地聳起。他小心地保持沉默，等待Loki的反應。  
  
　　Loki轉身躍下陽台，他告訴自己再也不會來Stark大樓了。  
  
　　他知道自己在說謊。  


＊＊

  
　　Steve那晚無法入睡。

 

　　有太多事情可以思考。他開始猜測自己是不是做出了錯誤的決定。一開始認為那有著黑色雙翼的神秘人物是Loki只是個猜測，但事後想想，也許是有根據的猜測。現在他知道自己的素描本是怎麼不見的，而且似乎有人能夠在Stark大樓內閒晃，無聲無息。

 

　　但他不知道的是為什麼。

 

　　有其他事情感覺沒有道理。不像Thor所擔心的復仇，Loki反而向他們伸出援手。而Loki一開始會來Midgard是被Thanos派來，那名Steve無法想像的強大的敵人，若非Loki插手，他們自己根本無法打退他。在那場戰鬥後，Thor想起Loki有提到其他敵人，但沒有更進一步的資訊。重要的是Loki一開始到地球時不是一個人行動，這改變了發生在紐約的一切。Steve不確定怎樣改變，但他知道就是會。

 

　　Loki有一對翅膀。

 

　　Steve很確定Thor對那雙翅膀的存在一無所知。Loki在退去偽裝時把翅膀緊緊收在身後，想要讓它們盡量不顯眼，他臉上引以為恥的神情隱藏得不夠快沒有逃過Steve的雙眼。

 

　　Loki的聲音如此沙啞，言語像是從他口中吐出的碎片，Steve想著他究竟孤獨了多久。

 

　　輾轉難眠，他清出了房裡最長的一面牆，詢問JARVIS在這種深夜有什麼地方可以找到油漆。有了JARVIS的指引和承諾在那個周六以美國隊長的身分參加一位小女孩的生日派對，他得到了一大堆大桶的顏料和好幾把刷子。JARVIS堅持他必須在傢俱和地毯上鋪好防汙布。

 

　　他開始畫畫。

 

　　他畫的是Loki，比本人還要大，低頭蹲伏著，頭髮掩住他的臉，雙臂在身前交叉，緊緊握著拳頭。這個Loki和前來征服地球的那個Loki不一樣。這個Loki包裹在沉默和影子裡，他在躲藏。Steve為他畫上T恤和牛仔褲，赤著雙腳，這個樣子比Asgard盔甲更適合他。從他背後猛力展開的，是一對被月亮和星光親吻的黑色羽翼，Steve讓它們盡情伸展，帶著引人注目的美麗和驕傲。背景則是用燈光和形狀大致畫出的紐約，夜空則是像梵谷的畫那樣填滿旋渦。

 

　　當他完成作品坐下來看時已經快天亮了，身旁是一桶又一桶打開的顏料。黎明讓房間裡充滿了溫暖的蜜色光芒。

 

　　發現自己全身都是噴濺到顏料的痕跡，Steve走進浴室好好沖洗一番，換上T恤和運動褲。他之前把床推離牆壁，現在它的新位置是房間中央。Steve又調整了一下它的位置，讓他躺下後能面對自己的新畫作，看著陽光漸漸爬上牆壁，光線讓他用來呈現黑色翅膀的立體感和深度的較不顯眼顏色更加明顯。

 

　　在慢慢陷入睡夢時，他能想像畫中的Loki抬起頭站直身體，寬大的羽翼在他身後展開震動著空氣。

 

　　如此美麗，Steve閉上雙眼時想著。

＊＊

  
　　Steve找著各種藉口到高處去，屋頂，陽台，橋樑。他花了許多時間抬頭看著夜晚的天空尋找Loki，終於引起其他人的注意。  
　　  
　　毫無意外，Tony是第一個開口提起這件事的人。「是我瘋了還是你在單相思著你那位有著翅膀的神秘男友？」  
  
　　他已經學會了不要咬下Tony丟出的餌所以不作回應，只是翻開下一頁報紙，他還沒準備好拋開手握紙本的感覺去使用Stark平板。  
  
　　「你們有在空中做過嗎？我一直很好奇那要怎麼辦到‧‧‧‧‧‧如果你們想要的話。」Tony的眉毛因為思考高高抬起。「那有可能辦到嗎？他一定是在上面的，十分明顯。」  
  
　　「Tony，」Steve在他繼續下去前開口打斷。「如果你很寂寞想找人說話，你可以值今晚的班。」  
  
　　Tony嗤之以鼻。「我？我根本沒有做外交的才能。十分肯定Fury想要X-Men像復仇者那樣，一起友愛地在沙堆裡玩耍。而且你是和那個憤怒的爪子男孩有過一段過去的人。」  
  
　　「千萬不要讓Logan聽到你這樣叫他。」Steve皺著眉回答。  
  
　　「就是這樣Fury才會選你。」Tony毫不在意地回答，回頭去做他在覺得無聊到要來煩Steve之前在做的事。「去親親小孩握握手，隨便你要在變種小鎮做些什麼。」  
  
　　「自由鎮。」Steve耐心地糾正。  
  
　　「都好啦。」然後Tony離開留下了寂靜。  
  
　　儘管Steve努力地想把注意力再放回之前看的文章上，它已經不像Tony晃過來丟出那些不恰當的問題之前那樣有趣了。Tony就是有辦法把所有事情和性扯上關係。Steve在和Loki一起時沒有─從來沒有─把性這件事放在腦海裡。他只是想著要抓緊，想著風的吹拂，還有那雙黑色翅膀每次拍動時他的腹部也跟著緊張。但那不是，不是──  
  
　　他放棄然後把報紙摺好放到一旁。  
  
　　一趟長長的愉快的摩托車旅行就是他需要的，Steve站起身時看了下時鐘。他花了幾分鐘換衣服，要騎重機需要更堅固的鞋子和皮外套。機車停在大樓的地下停車場，他努力避開和Tony打照面的可能。近晚的紐約又悶又熱，他很高興能朝西方往遠離城市的方向騎去。一離開嘈雜的城市和繁忙的交通，他就感覺到全身的肌肉開始放鬆。  
  
　　鳥群在他頭上飛過，去往更涼爽的天氣和食物。  
  
　　他離開主要道路時太陽正要落下，漫天的煙塵在身後揚起，Steve慢下車速，避開泥土路上的車轍。他慢慢地騎過農地，到達老舊的紅色倉庫時把車停好改用步行。寬闊的牧場盡頭是蜿蜒的河流和成片茂密生長的柳樹。  
  
　　自由鎮是人們來來去去的地方，它提供溫暖人心的食物和休憩之地，是給變種人和一般人的避難所，沒有問題也不需要答案。他們保護著這個地方的位置和他們的秘密，Steve以SHIELD的連絡官身分被給予有限的拜訪權限，好和變種人社群建立更好的連結。他歡迎並開心地認識新的人群，即便只能是每月一次的幾個小時。  
  
　　營火因為夜色加深而越發明亮，讓他一步步走近時目不轉睛。四處搭起了可以容納許多人的大帳篷，帳篷間有較小的火堆點起。他看見馬匹和幾台摩托車，還有眾多腳步踏出的一些小徑。從離開自己的車子他就被監視著，甚至可能被跟蹤，這是約定的一部分。微風吹來烘焙麵包和烤肉的香氣，還有音樂和笑聲。他絕對不會跟Fury承認比起Stark大樓，那個所有人認為他歸屬的地方，這裡感覺更像他的家。  
  
　　雙手插在外套口袋，Steve微笑著離開陰影踏進火光範圍。就好像穿過看不見的邊界，然後他就在一個離紐約的噪音和瘋狂步調十分遙遠的世界。  
  
　　朝著樂聲走去，他一邊和熟面孔點頭打招呼。每次來到自由鎮，他都會因為這裡有許多孩童在帳篷間玩耍而震驚。他們許多都是孤兒，在X-men的保護下他們組成自己的家庭。他們正開心地玩耍，所以Steve只是微笑著看他們跑過自己身旁。  
  
　　在中央的廣場，夜晚的營火熊熊燃燒著。人群圍繞著火光跳舞，飲食，享受著他人的陪伴。Steve剛到沒多久Cheryl就看到他，招呼他到自己身邊。金黃色的皮膚佈滿半月型的鱗片，在手臂外側和眉毛上方有著厚厚的突起，她笑著用滿滿一盤的烤蔬菜和切片火腿迎接Steve。如果說自由鎮有位全職的母親照看著它的孩子，那就是Cheryl了。  
  
　　「多麼美麗的夜晚啊，你說呢？」她每次都用這句話歡迎Steve。  
  
　　「十分美好。」Steve接過盤子努力融入人群讓自己不要擋路。「你的家人呢？」  
  
　　「Robby在維吉尼亞找到好工作，今天早上和Mamie一起出發了。」她的視線在孩童和大人間移動。「有些新面孔出現，我聽說你有遇過其中一位，我們都沒辦法讓他敞開心胸，也許你會是我們的幸運符。」  
  
　　Steve吞下一大口食物，嚐到了紅蘿蔔和馬鈴薯，在完美調味的肉湯裡充分燉煮過，美味到讓他要停不下口。「如果要說有誰能成功打開所有人的心門，那一定是你了。」  
  
　　Cheryl玩笑地打了下他的手臂。「這麼油嘴滑舌可不像你，Rogers。」  
  
　　Steve對這件事沒想太多只專心對付盤裡的食物，跟著她的腳步來到另一塊生著幾堆小營火的空地。這裡的地更加平整音樂聲更加響亮，樂隊在帳篷裡用吉他和其他弦樂器演奏音樂。  
  
　　「我希望他能更信任我們，拿下他的面具。」Cheryl開口。  
  
　　Steve抬頭隨著她的視線看去，差點被嘴裡的食物鯁住。  
  
　　不可能認錯那個背後有著黑色翅膀的黑色身影，但Steve仍不敢相信自己的雙眼。月光和火光的照耀下，Loki正隨著音樂起舞。每一個動作都如此流暢優雅，他的翅膀和手腳都是舞蹈的一部分。他的舞蹈是單純的喜悅，而不是Steve常在Loki身上看到的僵硬。  
  
　　他保持自己的距離，一邊吃著美食一邊思考接下來該如何行動。Steve不知道Loki找到自由鎮有什麼意義，但他知道這很重要。就他所知，Loki在返回地球後一直處於絕對的孤立狀態。每當Steve想到Loki認為自己是沒有朋友和家人的被驅逐者，一旦返回家鄉便是死刑在等著他，胸口便湧起一陣疼痛。他不想打擾Loki在這裡找到的歸屬感。他看著Loki旋轉身體，羽翼抬起劃開空氣。Tony的話再次在腦海中浮起，他告訴自己臉上和脖子的熱意是因為營火的關係。  
  
　　如果Loki知道Steve發現他在這裡，他會再次消失回自己的孤獨之中嗎？至少他在這裡不再是隻身一人。  
  
　　音樂漸漸停止，人群為樂隊獻上歡呼。他看著Loki悄悄地移動到火光邊緣，看起來像是下意識地想讓人們不要注意到自己的翅膀，而非想遠離人群。  
  
　　Steve不想冒然現身，剝奪Loki在這裡找到的家園。在Cheryl拿走盤子時Steve假裝沒發現她眼中的疑問，只是看著Loki。掃視空地，Steve想找一個位置能隱藏自己又能好好看著Loki。在樂隊帳棚旁有一小片陰影。  
  
　　下一首曲調輕快的曲子還沒演奏到一半，儘管他下定決心不要被拉到舞池裡，有兩個小女孩還是抓到他了。她們是Cheryl的最喜愛的兩個孩子，Libby和Abby，像兩隻可愛但意志堅定的小鳥般包夾住Steve。  
  
　　Libby握住他一隻手然後Abby握住另一隻，她們齊聲開口。「我們一起跳舞吧，Rogers隊長！」  
  
　　「不行，真的不行，我不會，我跳得一點都不好。」  
  
　　Libby笑著，完全不放棄。「不會很難，我們會教你。」  
  
　　他想要在Loki注意到他前躲到陰影裡。努力小心地想把自己從女孩們手裡解救出來，他抬眼發現Loki靜靜站著，看著，他感覺到兩人的視線交會。  
  
　　Loki沒有立刻飛離，仍然站在那裡等待。  
  
　　吞了口口水，Steve停下動作。他們兩人都沒有移動。他不能再假裝自己沒看到Loki然後躲起來，所以只剩下一個選項了。  
  
　　女孩們在他脫掉外套和靴子時歡呼，Steve把它們往旁邊的草地丟去。所有人都打赤腳，他如果堅持穿著靴子只會在不注意時踩傷其他人，土地在他腳下涼爽平整。他讓兩個女孩把自己拉進人群，小心不要撞到其他人。Loki再次移到人群邊緣，不再跳舞。Steve立刻後悔決定要留下來，寧願Loki仍沒發現他然後享受這個慶典。  
  
　　Libby和Abby試著教他舞步。他跟著指示，笨手笨腳模仿她們的動作時一邊看著Loki。  
  
　　Steve在某個時候失去了Loki的身影，他停下動作，在人群裡找尋著黑色翅膀。  
  
　　有隻手輕輕地放上Steve的手臂。他轉身看到Loki站在他身旁。黑色的面具掩蓋了他的表情，但Loki微微偏著頭的樣子讓Steve覺得自己看到一隻充滿疑問的鳥。  
  
　　「我跟她們說過我一竅不通的。」他說著然後不自在地笑了下。  
  
　　Loki搖搖頭，對Steve的舞技表達了無言的不認同，女孩們又笑了起來。然後Loki站到Steve面前，示意Steve注意看自己的動作。他做了幾個動作，腳下的泥土隨著每個舞步飛揚。他又重複了同樣的動作然後停下等待。Steve在意識到Loki要教自己跳舞時忍不住張大了眼睛。當他跟著Loki的動作再做一次時，心跳忍不住漸漸加快。看樣子Loki很滿意，因為他接下來跳了不一樣的舞步。Loki每次動作都很短，一次五或六個舞步，然後等Steve開始抓到節奏，他就不再重複，相信Steve能看過一次就記得。  
  
　　Loki教他的舞蹈Steve覺得更像戰鬥動作，那種腳步移動的方式，而這是Steve會的。Loki一連串流暢的動作讓Steve忍不住猜測，這些舞步是不是來自他的故鄉，來自Asgard。專注在自己的動作，Steve分不清樂曲和樂曲間的間段。他完成一串快速的側身的舞步，停下腳步後忍不住臉上的笑容等待Loki教他後面的動作。  
  
　　Loki伸出一隻陰影覆蓋的手，手指輕敲Steve的胸膛。然後他往後一步，四處張望著調整翅膀的位置，人群沒有多在意地為他挪出空間。當Loki開始舞動，他的動作如此迅速讓Steve忍不住屏住呼吸專心看著。那是和剛剛同樣的舞蹈，Steve可以看出來，但這次Loki加上了跳躍和旋轉。  
  
　　如果Thor能看到的話就好了，Steve想著。但是他隨即又想到，如果有誰早就知道Loki跳起舞來會多麼優雅奪目，可能就是Thor了。

　　感覺到被期待著，Steve深吸一口氣後努力跟上Loki的舞蹈。他覺得自己的動作十分彆扭而尷尬，而這分尷尬感在意識到他們吸引了人群注意之後更加嚴重。人們移動不只是要為Loki的翅膀騰出空間，他們是為了停下來觀看。他能感覺到群眾視線在自己身上的重量，這已經不是單純的跳舞了，他在自由鎮的一舉一動都被評估著，他肩負著復仇者在這裡的評價。他向Loki伸出手告訴他他不是孤立無援的，他同意來到自由鎮讓他們知道自己的身邊是有援手的。  
  
　　他緊緊閉上雙眼，將除了音樂以外的一切屏蔽開來。赤腳跳舞不是美國隊長會作的事，甚至連Steve Rogers也不會這麼作。這就表示他現在非作不可了。  
  
　　他的動作不像Loki那樣優美，但在他第一次躍向空中時，他 _懂_ 了。那和他衝過屋頂，在建築物間跳躍，或是從昆式機上跳下來的感覺是相同的。那是瞬間的動作、加速的心跳和片刻間的純粹自由。  
  
　　那是他和Loki一起飛翔時的感覺。  
  
　　完全沉浸在音樂裡，Steve只隱約聽到人群開始隨著節奏拍手。煙塵在他跳向空中旋轉著身體時揚起，汗水沿著脖子背脊流下。他感覺到Loki在他身旁旋轉身體時翅膀揚起的風，如果能喘得上氣的話他一定會一邊笑著跳舞，但他現在只能竭盡全力跟上節奏。當Steve看到Loki踩上地面，身後的翅膀以令人膽寒的姿態大大展開，他作出最後一個跳躍落在Loki面前。片刻過後，音樂停止，圍繞著他們的群眾發出震天的歡呼。  
  
　　Steve笑著大口喘氣，看著Loki直起身體向他走來，臉上的笑容加深，Steve知道接下來會發生什麼。  
  
　　他們的身體像是生來就要如此契合。  
  
　　有那麼一瞬間，當Steve雙手環過Loki肩膀，他有點期待著Loki吻他。但他只感覺到Loki的面具冰涼涼地拂過自己臉頰，銳利的失望感刺痛著他。他還未細想自己的心情，他便感覺到Loki繃緊身體雙膝微曲，然後他們就離開地面飛在空中了。  
  
　　Steve感覺到也聽到Loki心臟的用力跳動。當他們的姿勢轉為水平，Steve腳跟勾住Loki的小腿，這是他們經過各種錯誤嘗試找出的最安全姿勢。隨著Loki每次拍動翅膀，他們的身體輕輕碰撞著，Steve嚥下一聲呻吟緊閉雙眼。  
  
　　都怪Tony讓他開始胡亂想。  
  
　　這個高度的氣溫十分冰涼，讓他的身體也迅速冷靜下來，Steve對此再感激不過了。  
  
　　他們的飛行十分短暫，剛好讓他們身上的汗水微乾，讓Steve的心跳回復平常的速度。他猜想這是不是Loki本來的目的，又或是他只是想逃離眾人的注意。才剛踏上地面，Cheryl便塞給他們一人一大杯飲料，還說有更多食物在等著他們。  
  
　　夜晚已經過了大半很快就要天亮，和Loki在乾草堆上一起坐著讓Steve覺得既怪異又安心。手上各拿著一大盤新鮮現煮的蔬菜和肉品，他們兩人在舒適的沉默中進食。  
  
　　當他向Cheryl告別時Loki悄悄地溜走了，Chryl告訴Steve不要間隔太久才出現時眼裡閃動著勝利的光芒。  
  
　　他走回農舍去騎車，一路上完全心不在焉，跨上機車後他必須一再提醒自己專心在路況上。騎上柏油路向紐約前進時東方天空剛出現一絲光線，進城時交通一定會很糟糕，Steve已經開始懷念郊區的平靜了。出於習慣和轉換思緒，Steve一邊騎車一邊向天空看去。  
  
　　看見一個有著黑色翅膀的身影飛在他的上方，Steve露出了微笑。

 

＊＊

  
　　Loki作了一個夢，在他醒來時整個夢境已經開始變得模糊難辨，但已經打亂了他的作息。他記得內容是他從彩虹橋上墜落─這算是他夢境的常駐主題了─但這次，是隊長而不是Thor向他伸出手。在夢裡他不想放開的，但怎麼樣他都無法抓緊那隻手，只能再一次墜入那無窮無盡的虛空之中。他被那虛空吞噬，變得沒有面孔沒有名字，Loki這個人已經無處可尋。  
  
　　連在Midgard，關於Loki的痕跡也因為其他事件的發生而漸漸淡去。滿大人崛起然後鋼鐵人擊退他，Loki看著其他人的生活在新聞報導裡出現。他接受潛伏在陰影裡所帶來的寂靜和默默無名，這才是他真正的懲罰。奧汀的鍍金牢籠和這相比一點也不算什麼，他的面孔，名字，身分，被虛無一吋又一吋地吞噬殆盡。  
  
　　再也沒有Loki的存在，無論是在Asgard還是其他世界。  
  
　　有個深夜節目放上好幾張隊長和一名金髮女性在一起的照片，可能是在一間小餐廳共進晚餐時被拍的。隊長在每張照片裡都舉起一隻手，試圖擋住相機的拍攝。  
  
　　像是有塊冰刺入自己的胸腹，Loki將電視轉成靜音。  
　　  
　　他想起隊長來到自由鎮的那個晚上。雖然一點也不像舞者那樣優雅，他的動作仍帶著沒有瑕疵的流暢感，並表現出一種特有的美感。他為隊長的技巧和火光照耀下染成金黃色的皮膚驚嘆，那讓Loki著迷地想停下舞蹈好好看著。  
  
　　他曾渴望。渴望著想知道能不能在隊長的肌膚上嚐到火與黃金，渴望著想看到那些肌肉因為重力以外的原因繃緊。  
  
　　他仍然渴望著，那些影像拒絕離開他的腦海，被他趕走後仍一次又一次地出現。  
  
　　他忍受自由鎮因為他們不問問題，也不在意他究竟是什麼人。那是一個聲音不是地獄的地方，當他無法忍受震耳欲聾的寂靜時，那裡的吵鬧反而是個避難所。他想要遠離城市，遠離復仇者，遠離那些緊咬著他提醒他曾是Loki的一切事物。如果他知道隊長會去那裡─ _想當然_ 隊長會去拜訪一個聚集了Midgard邊緣人的地方─他一開始就不會去自由鎮。  
  
　　就連飛翔都不能減少那令人心煩的焦躁。  
  
　　Loki避開了Stark大樓好幾個禮拜，因為他不想和Thor再扯上關係。所以他往港口飛去，屬於城市的繁華聲響漸漸遠去，只剩下翅膀拍動著空氣的聲音。他向著星光飛去，想把一切思緒拋在腦後。  
  
　　幾個小時後，在原本只該有月光映照的海面上，Loki看到一個黑色剪影。好奇心騰起，他轉過身體往那黑色物體飛去，研究著它的形狀。飛得更近一點，他看到其他小一些的黑色物體在水面上移動，緩慢但方向穩定。是幾艘小艇，包圍著一艘大船。盤旋在空中，他看著下方的戰鬥展開。有幾道亮光閃現，像是針頭反射的小小光芒，有人在開槍。小艇上的人開始移動，像群螞蟻般往上攀爬漫延開來。  
  
　　前方甲板被爆炸的火光照亮，金黃火焰照射下有一個圓盤飛過。在他這個距離那圓盤看起來就像孩童的玩具，上面塗著耀眼的紅白藍。  
  
　　Loki沒看到其他復仇者的身影。  
  
　　等槍火和爆破稍為止歇，那艘大船的照明恢復，Loki發現那是艘裝滿貨櫃的大貨輪。引擎啟動像是水面下有野獸在怒吼，貨船緩緩地朝港口移動。小船散開，保持距離護送那艘貨輪進港。他往下飛得更低了一些，找到隊長並捕捉到隨風飄來的一些對話。  
  
　　黑寡婦走在隊長旁邊。  
  
　　「那護士怎麼樣？」她問道。  
  
　　「她不喜歡照相機。」隊長的注意力在那些貨櫃上，每經過一個便輕敲幾下，仔細聽著裡面。  
  
　　「或許你可以和女演員試試看？她們已經很習慣狗仔隊了。」  
  
　　隊長嘆了口氣，沒有回答便往下一個貨櫃前進。但有什麼引起了他的注意，他停下腳步抬起頭，皺眉看向一片漆黑的天空。  
  
　　Loki不知道隊長是怎麼樣知道自己的存在，或許是從不同方向吹來的風，也或許是隱隱約約的振翅聲。他飛過最後一小段距離，降落在層層疊起的貨櫃最上面，低頭看向隊長。Romanoff的右手立刻移向放在身側的武器。  
  
　　「有小孩和婦女被藏在這些貨櫃裡面，」隊長沒有打招呼便直接開口。「我必須找到他們。他們可能受傷也可能生病了，他們需要幫助。」  
  
　　「Steve。」黑寡婦開口。她的眼睛一瞬也不瞬地盯著Loki。  
  
　　Loki評估狀況。他毫不懷疑隊長一定會逐個搜索整船的貨櫃，無論這要花上多少時間。他動作優雅地躍下貨櫃踩上甲版，往隊長還沒檢查過的走去。他敲了敲金屬表面，假裝傾聽的同時用按在貨櫃門口的右手傾出魔法，感應裡面是否有生命的跡象。這個裡面沒有呼吸也沒有心跳，他往下一個貨櫃前進。  
  
　　他回頭望向隊長，看見他嘴角掛著小小的奇怪微笑。  
  
　　Loki移動得很快，堆在較高處的貨櫃他就飛上去確認。視線角落有東西在移動，他停下動作看著隊長輕巧地在貨櫃之間跳躍攀爬。當隊長離開視線範圍，他又檢查了一次那些貨櫃。  
  
　　「Steve已經檢查過這一個了。」黑寡婦的聲音冰冷，Loki不用回頭也知道有把槍正指著自己。  
  
　　他放下手掌往下一個貨櫃前進，不受黑寡婦的介入影響。  
  
　　「你想從Steve身上得到什麼？」  
  
　　這個也沒有生物在裡面。他繼續自己的行動。黑寡婦逼近時Loki的耳朵和手正貼在冰涼的金屬表面，她手上的槍用力抵著Loki的太陽穴，強調自己問題的急切。他完全地停住動作。  
  
　　「你想從Steve身上得到什麼。」她重覆自己的問題，音量不比耳語大多少。  
  
　　Loki可以殺了她，雖然不算容易，但也不會太困難。他認真思考這個辦法，但他也想到黑寡婦忠誠的老鷹潛伏在暗處保護她的可能性。就算讓她毫髮無傷地卸下武器，結果還是會有一枝箭穿過他背後。他壓下一個心煩的嘆息。Loki迅速轉身的動作讓她來不及反應，他輕易抓住黑寡婦持槍的手腕。黑寡婦真的不簡單，當Loki把她手臂折到背後，並移動讓她擋在自己和弓箭手可能攻擊的方位時，她沒有扣下板機。他的動作比Barton還快，左手在一枝箭要穿過喉嚨前迅速攫住它。Loki將箭簇轉向Romanoff的臉，向老鷹傳送無聲的威脅。  
  
　　「我們會找出你的身分。」她憤怒嘶聲。  
  
　　霎時覺得筋疲力盡，Loki放開她的手向後退了一步。他用箭簇在貨櫃門口做出X的記號，金屬刮過金屬的聲音讓藏在裡面噤聲驚恐的人更加害怕。Loki毫不在意地把箭矢丟在地上。  
  
　　在黑寡婦再次攻擊前，隊長的聲音劃開寂靜。「X就是我們要找的。」他從隔排的貨櫃跳到他們旁邊。「Natasha，去找把大鉗子。」  
  
　　「Steve──」  
  
　　「他們已經在裡面待夠久了。」隊長的語氣明白表示不容置疑，所以她離開了。  
  
　　一小會兒後，一連串隱約的靴子踏在金屬表面的聲音遠去，Loki知道那是老鷹離開的聲音。暴露在貨輪甲板的燈光下讓他感覺十分不自在，隊長落在自己身上的視線對這情況更是一點幫助也沒有。他飛到貨櫃的最上方，盤踞著邊緣，那裡燈光沒有那麼明亮。他沒有離開。黑寡婦帶著一群SHIELD探員和工具回來。當那貨櫃被打開，十多名又髒又餓的婦女孩童湧向他們的救星。  
  
　　那沒有離開自己身體的冰塊再度用力地轉動，他不明白為什麼會這樣。他離開原本待著的位置，張開翅膀準備飛走時，他聽到隊長的聲音。  
  
　　「嘿，等等。」隊長輕鬆地爬上Loki所在的貨櫃邊緣，站直身體時一邊調整背後盾牌的位置。「可以順路帶我回去嗎？」  
Loki盯著他。他臉上又是那個奇怪的微笑，而Loki同樣不知道那代表著什麼意思。  
  
　　隊長知道 _Loki_ 是什麼樣的人仍對他露出微笑。

　  
　　Loki抱住隊長飛向天空，而這整件事感覺嚇人的自然。夜風涼爽且因為海水而帶著淡淡的鹽味。他飛得比需要的還高，比需要的還久，讓氣流帶著他們。隊長的雙手環著他的肩膀和脖子，穿著靴子的腳跟扣在他的小腿後方。  
  
　　城市突然間顯得如此明亮吵雜，Loki不想回到那裡，他只想再回到剛剛的黑暗與寂靜中。  
  
　　虛空向他伸出爪牙，Loki可以感覺到它撕咬著自己的皮膚，利爪拉扯著最最深處的靈魂。  
  
　　「我們去屋頂。」隊長在他們飛靠近熟悉的陽台時大喊，他的聲音因為強風有些模糊。  
  
　　Loki飛過停機坪，轉而落在Selvig讓通道開啟時組裝魔方的地方。藉著城市光芒，他看到了一張木頭休閒椅和長凳。他清楚地意識到隊長在鬆開手前那段有點長的時間。  
  
　　「我有時候會到這裡坐坐。」隊長解釋那些椅子的存在。「看看星星。有很多都看不到了，在‧‧‧‧‧‧在被冰凍之前可以看到很多的。」  
  
　　Loki只是點點頭，對自己應該要有什麼反應知道得太少也太多。他感覺到胸口的空洞有各種感情交雜，焦躁、疲憊、憤怒、悲傷。他想再看到隊長沐浴在火光下，汗水在皮膚上閃耀。他想要隔絕那些吵鬧著想要他注意的思緒和情感，不想再感受到任何東西，只希望能自己一個人待著。  
  
　　所有他能感覺到的是一片混亂。  
  
　　「我需要一些答案。」長長的安靜後隊長終於開口。他在等待的同時視線游移不定。  
  
　　Loki褪下陰影，讓它們在腳邊聚集成一片黑色的霧氣。他們所處的位置塔裡的人看不到，但這樣他能夠在要被發現時快速偽裝自己。  
  
　　「那就提出你的問題。」待在曾被魔方撕裂空間與時間的地方讓他感到不太自在。  
  
　　「為什麼要救我？」  
  
　　這不是他預期會聽到的問題。他思考著答案，在長椅上坐下，看著隊長以外的所有東西。當他終於再次開口，言語在他舌上像鉛一般沉重。但它們是真實的，也許比他預計想要表達的更加真實。「你看到了我。看到‧‧‧‧‧‧表現在其他人面前以外的我。」  
  
　　隊長皺起眉頭。「幫我們打敗Thanos？」  
  
　　「他沒有被打敗，只是被拖延一下。」Thanos的威脅如芒刺在背。長久以來的第一次，他思忖著自己是不是該離開Midgard，將Thanos的注意力從這個毫無勝算的世界引開。  
  
　　「那麼Thor呢？」  
  
　　這問題太過了。Loki轉開視線。「為什麼你要讓Crossbone得手？」  
  
　　隊長被問得措手不及，沉默了一段時間。然後他坐上另一張椅子，雙手交握放在膝間，眼睛盯著自己的手而不是Loki。「我不知道。沒有其他人注意，只有你。你不只是把我看成美國隊長。」他的聲音摻雜了苦澀和善意交雜的幽默。  
  
　　「這些就是你想問的問題？」  
  
　　「遠遠不只。但你今晚本來可以選擇殺了Natasha但沒有這麼做，而且還幫助我們找到那些人。今晚這樣就足夠了。」  
  
　　Loki讓遠方的交通聲填滿他們之間的寂靜，他的思緒仍在翻騰。「你怎麼發現我的身份？」  
  
　　「我猜的。」隊長回答。「你收集的那些資訊，裡面有我們復仇者也有我們所有的敵人，但卻獨獨少了你的訊息。我猜想某人不收集你的資訊只有可能因為那人對你瞭如指掌。」  
  
　　Loki試著不去想像如果SHIELD發現隊長的夥伴是誰會採取哪些行動。「現在呢？」  
  
　　「就像Thor說的，只要你不傷害任何人，SHIELD就沒有必要知道。Asgard也是。」他的手指爬過頭髮。「你幫過我們，我不能假裝這沒發生過。但我也不能假裝你不是SHIELD的敵人。就當這是個休戰協議，只要你遵守承諾我也會遵守我的。」  
  
　　Loki渾身僵硬，他對此沒有答案。  
  
　　隊長對上他的視線，藍眼充滿疑問。「為什麼要回到地球？你肯跟我解釋的話，我會聽的。」  
  
　　出乎意料的，Loki真的跟他說了。他從Thor失敗的加冕典禮開始講起。他談到Jotunheim和霜巨人，還有他以為他造成了奧汀的死亡的時刻。隊長在他描述自己如何操縱並謀殺Laufey（他的生父），以及之後計畫謀害Thor時沒有插嘴。沉默了幾分鐘，他才有辦法告訴隊長他從彩虹橋上掉下去後發生的事，Thanos如何找到他，是什麼驅使他帶著權杖和嗜血的渴望來到Midgard。他談到了囚禁他的監獄，還有翅膀從他背後破體而出時的痛苦。他的話語充滿了恐怖、憎恨和自我厭惡。  
  
　　當他結束時天空剛出現一絲魚肚白，星星漸漸消失。  
  
　　「Loki。」隊長遲疑著開口，他名字被呼喚著的感覺像是愛撫一般親密。他渴望著再聽到自己的名字被隊長呼喚。他絕望地想感覺到一些東西─任何東西─只要不是他內心的空虛什麼都好。  
  
　　「我想要幫助你。」隊長語氣裡的誠摯像把刀子刺入他的胸口。  
  
　　「再說一次我的名字。」他悄聲說著。  
  
　　「Loki。」  
  
　　他因為渴望隊長的碰觸而顫抖著，他想把手指深深掐入隊長的皮肉，想沐浴在那個聲音裡面，好像這樣就能洗去Loki身上的黑暗和血腥和所有錯誤的一切。  
  
　　「Loki。」隊長第三次說著他的名字。「我和你一樣迷惘。」  
  
　　這個坦白來得如此突然，讓Loki驚訝得不知該如何反應。他開口回應前沉默了一段時間整理思緒。「為什麼你選擇畫我？」  
  
　　隊長低下頭，看著自己交握的雙手。他的聲音如此微弱，Loki幾乎要聽不清楚。「我不知道能不能解釋。素描應該是要幫助夢境，夢魘的。幫助我適應這些。」他朝周圍的城市示意。「你是我能看得最清楚的。然後我畫得越多，就越想再畫下去。從不同的角度，到你移動的方式。看著你在自由鎮跳舞。你‧‧‧‧‧‧你是‧‧‧‧‧‧」隊長停下，抬起頭看向Loki，眼裡滿是脆弱。「你是如此美麗。」  
  
　　這是Loki覺得最不可能會聽到的話。太過震驚無法做出任何反應，他第一次開始質疑隊長的理智。他一定是審美觀壞掉或是神智不清或兩者皆是，才能夠無視Loki的畸形。  
  
　　隊長皺起眉頭，視線在Loki身後徘徊。「你的翅膀很美。」  
  
　　「你不是認真的。」Loki開口，聲音無視他的努力顫抖著。  
  
　　「它們真的很美。」隊長堅持。  
  
　　「我是個畸形。」Loki咬牙，這幾個字沾滿苦澀的毒液。「這對翅膀只是笑柄。你覺得它們美麗？真是愚蠢。」  
  
　　「Loki。」  
  
　　搖搖晃晃地站起身，不知道自己是因為憤怒還是恐懼而顫抖，Loki用意志改變外表─他現在是Jotun人的樣子了─並感覺到他們周圍的溫度下降。牛仔褲和T恤也消失蹤影，Loki現在是赤身露體。他低頭挑釁地瞪著隊長，想看他是不是還要堅持自己的謊言。  
  
　　「喔。」隊長的雙眼大睜。  
  
　　「這是我真正的膚色真正的長相，你還覺得我很漂亮嗎？」  
  
　　隊長也站起身體，他的動作流暢確實沒有一絲猶豫。他伸出雙手抱住Loki，手掌停在翅膀和背部的關節處。「是的。」他堅定地回答，然後用更小一點的聲音在他耳邊重覆。「是的。」  
  
　　隊長的擁抱讓Loki的怒火漸漸消失，深藍色皮膚也慢慢淡去。然後隊長傾過身體，在Loki唇上印下一個溫柔的，純潔的吻，而Loki因為太過驚訝沒有做出回應。這個吻穿過他全身像是一道閃電，照亮他靈魂的黑暗角落。他如此渴望著碰觸，碰觸空虛之外的任何東西，而這欲望湧起漫延讓他無力阻止。他咬向隊長的嘴唇，雙手沒入對方的金色頭髮裡。他吻得越發深入，隊長的舌頭在他嘴裡。  
  
　　還不夠。  
  
　　他因為絕望的念想而無法思考，手指拉扯著隊長的肩膀，焦慮著想感覺品嚐隊長的肌膚，想感覺他的心跳加速。  
  
　　「Loki。」隊長在拉開自己呼吸時掙扎著開口。「這樣‧‧‧‧‧‧這樣太快了。慢一下慢一下。」  
  
　　Loki向前推擠，直到隊長的膝蓋撞上休閒椅然後坐下，Loki順勢坐上他的大腿。Loki啃咬著他的嘴唇喉嚨，他對溫暖和接觸的極度需求無法以言語說明，如果有的話，他乞求那些話語能交付給他。但言語在他舌根破碎黏成一團，讓他只能無聲地乞求釋放，乞求能讓他覺得完整存在的那個瞬間。  
  
　　隊長脫掉手套，雙手放在Loki的大腿上方，他的雙手灼熱像是烙鐵。他往下看了一眼，大聲地吞了口口水後抬起頭，皺著眉頭且雙眼充滿了疑問。「Loki。」  
  
　　「這不是你正渴望著的嗎？我可以感覺到在你皮膚和血液燃燒的熱意。」他的聲音聽起來如此鋒利，每字每句都是不加掩飾的兩面刃。這些話他說得如此容易，比在Asgard時更加輕易。  
  
　　出乎意料的，隊長的眼神反而因此堅定，下巴也跟著緊蹦。他的表情中有一種Loki從沒見過的狂野。「我不是拒絕你。我是在說‧‧‧‧‧‧還不是時候。」他的手滑到Loki背後，輕輕地把Loki壓向自己胸口，然後雙手在他身體兩側溫柔地上下滑動。「穿回衣服吧，你會著涼的。」  
  
　　Loki吞下想取笑隊長擔憂的諷刺笑聲，讓牛仔褲和T恤回到身上。隊長的雙手一刻也沒有停下這個溫柔的愛撫，甚至更往翅膀的方向撫去。這和皮膚被觸摸的感覺不一樣，但不會讓人不快。這個小小的屋頂空間不夠他完全張開翅膀，所以他把翅膀往前包住他們兩人，讓羽毛形成一個令人安心的空間。隨著呼吸，Loki覺得自己在隊長的懷裡越沉越深，然後不知不覺地閉上了雙眼。  
  
　　他不曉得他們這樣子擁抱了多久。  
  
　　「嘿！隊長！你在上面嗎？」一個熟悉的聲音穿過層層羽毛隱隱約約傳到他們耳裡。  
  
　　眨眼間，Loki收回羽翼將陰影召回身上，然後他就只是一抹朝陽下的陰影。  
  
　　「下次，」隊長悄聲說著，他的雙手抓著Loki的髖部兩邊，讓他無法完全退開。「我們要找個更隱密的地方。」  
  
　　鷹眼的臉先從牆邊冒出來，然後他把自己拉上來，越過矮牆皺眉看著面前的兩人。「你和他正在親熱嗎？我想這解釋了很多狀況。」  
  
　　隊長疲憊地嘆了口氣，但沒有把自己從Loki身下移開。  
  
　　Loki先動起來離開隊長。他跨了兩大步躍上矮牆，然後從Stark大樓一躍而下。他的羽翼抓住了氣流。  
  
　　下次，他一邊想著一邊飛向自己的安全屋。  
  
　　下次。

 

＊＊

  
　　「所以，」鷹眼的雙腿晃過圍牆。「你剛剛真的在和他親熱？」  
  
　　「你打斷我們的時候沒有。」Steve試著在站起來時悄悄調整制服，但Clint的表情顯示他正辛苦地忍著不要爆笑出來。  
  
　　「抱歉啊，兄弟。你真的應該留些標示什麼的，至少掛個襪子。讓我知道你們正在忙。」Clint聳聳肩。「他拿掉偽裝之後是什麼樣子？」  
  
　　像個神祇，Steve在心中回答。由冰與魔法構成的神祇，皮膚佈滿美麗的藝術，還有一雙老鷹的羽翼。他沒有出聲回答，反而跳過圍牆來到下方的陽台。  
  
　　Clint必須從別的路徑離開屋頂。「你在逃避問題。」  
  
　　「他的眼睛是綠色的。」Steve頭也不回地喊回去。他穿過頂樓公寓─Tony在馬里布─進入電梯，Clint趕在門關上前鑽進來。  
  
　　「綠眼睛。」Clint盯著電梯面板，表情既無辜又自鳴得意。「你喜歡那樣的？」  
  
　　「為什麼要問？」  
  
　　「就在幾分鐘前，我一直以為你喜歡女生。」  
  
　　「我是啊。」  
  
　　Clint轉動眼珠看向他。「你是雙性戀？」  
  
　　「不管你要怎麼下標籤這都不關你的事。」  
  
　　「我很確定如果你要和把我的弓箭指著Nat的喉嚨的怪胎上床就關我的事了。」Clint的語氣裡有某些東西改變，帶上了點怒氣。  
  
　　Steve決定不指出Loki到底是怎麼拿到Clint的箭。「他對你和Natasha來說都不是威脅，他那時在幫我們。」他無法再快一些離開電梯。但他才走出電梯門，就看到Natasha和Bruce等在起居室。他陰沉著臉走進廚房。  
  
　　「嘿，Steve。」Bruce小心翼翼地打招呼。  
  
　　從冰箱抓出一瓶柳橙汁，Steve倒了滿滿一玻璃杯果汁，努力在心裡數到十後才轉身面對他們。三個人都盯著他。他拉出一張餐椅坐下，啜飲著柳橙汁，等著他們鼓起勇氣問出那些一定會被問的問題。  
  
　　「Steve和那傢伙有一腿。」Clint向Natasha告狀。  
  
　　Natasha的反應在眨眼間出現又消失，惱火佔了大部份。「早知道我就該試著介紹男──」  
  
　　Steve打斷她。「首先，我和誰上床是我自己的事。再來，你們不是為了我的性生活而集合。你們在這裡是因為認為我把團隊置於險境。」  
  
　　「你信任他嗎？」她問。  
  
　　「信任是要努力去獲得的。」Steve迅速回答。「我是給他一個機會來贏得我的。我覺得他只是想要沒有人打擾他。」  
  
　　「他是那個插手的人。為什麼？」  
  
　　Steve沒有回答，這個問題沒有答案。他都還無法對自己承認，更何況要向隊伍坦承，說出Loki插手那晚他其實是想要去死的？他那時已準備好迎接死亡，永遠放下他的盾牌，對一切能結束他只感覺到無限的解脫。但就在轉眼間，黑色的翅膀包圍著他，還有一雙有力的手緊緊抓著他的臂膀。那個時候，Steve相信天使真的存在。在他結果了Crossbones之後，Steve決定 _女武神_ 比 _天使_ 更加合適。但在他發現自己不是唯一一個感覺失落的人之後，他又再度有了生存的目標。  
  
　　Loki是所有人裡，看出Steve心存迷惘的人。  
  
　　Steve再次開口前喝空了杯子，把惱火和果汁一起吞下去。「每個人都該有機會。」他想說第二次機會，但又想到這可能是Loki的第三或第四個機會。但這不會是他最後一次機會，不能是最後一次。  
  
　　他必須這麼相信。  
  
　　「如果他有什麼我們應該知道的，你會告訴我們？」她雙手抱胸，眼神帶著一絲挑戰。  
  
　　「如果有你們必須知道的，我會說的。」他看到Natasha瞇起雙眼，知道她在衡量他們對話裡的隱約用字差異。「如果我認為‧‧‧‧‧‧有那麼一瞬間認為‧‧‧‧‧‧他對我或你們來說是危險的存在，我會處理的。這是我能承諾的。」  
  
　　Natasha的眼神柔軟了一些些。「你確定自己在事態發展成那樣時真的能辦到嗎？」  
  
　　Steve沒有答案可以給她。紐約之戰剛結束的時候他一定可以毫不猶豫地給出回答，但此刻的他無法。現在的他曾把Loki抱在懷裡，感覺到他的顫抖寂寞迷惘，他必須相信事情不會走到那一步。  
  
　　「Steve，」Natasha開口。  
  
　　「我能像處理你們任何一人背叛團隊時那樣處理他。」Steve打斷她。他能看到對面三人理解這句話後所受到的衝擊。  
  
　　等到所有人問完問題並清楚表達他們的不信任後─Steve能怪他們嗎？─他終於能回到自己的房間。一進房門Steve立刻取出顏料，尋找正確的藍色綠色和黑色。他不停上色直到壁畫上的結實肉體都塗滿了藍色。  
  
　　這個新的Loki看起來像是午夜和雪和黑暗中閃爍的無數星辰。  
  
　　他應該告訴其他人真相，他在顏料從刷子滴到防汙布上時這麼想著。但他們沒有看到他，沒有看到他充滿迷惑，在這個他無法融入的陌生世界裡漸漸沉沒溺死。他們也永遠無法看清Loki，無法看到他是如何破碎，如何想要從這個太明亮太廣大的世界隱藏自己。如果其他人不能但Steve可以的話，他必須要試試看。就像Loki那時用羽翼為Steve擋開Crossbones的子彈，現在輪到Steve了。  
  
　　重重嘆了一口氣，Steve把顏料收到一旁，他的思緒和情緒仍然亂成一團。他居然跟Loki說他想要性愛─ _下次_ ─但他根本不知道那代表什麼意思。要是Loki認為‧‧‧要是他想‧‧‧要是他要求Steve‧‧‧  
  
　　Steve閉上眼睛。有著牆上的畫和Loki坐在他身上的記憶，不去想像他在那時看起來是什麼樣子，不去想像整件事是什麼感覺根本不可能。  
  
　　他幾乎要來不及進到浴室。胡亂地扯開身上的衣服，站到蓮蓬頭下時水才微溫，他的手便迫不急待地握住自己腫脹的陰莖。水還在慢慢變熱的時候他嚥下一聲呻吟─還有Loki拱起背，翅膀大大展開的影像─精液噴灑在淋浴間的牆上。  
  
　　一半的他希望自己知道Loki住在哪裡，好離開浴室讓 _下次_ 盡快發生。這感覺無法避免，從Loki救下他一命的那晚開始，也許更早，好像至今發生的一切就是要導向這樣的結果。  
  
　　而另一半的他想要縮成一團躲在浴室，恐懼著離開這地方會發生什麼事情。  
  
　　要是他做了錯誤的決定該怎麼辦？

 

＊＊

  
　　Loki正坐在一間咖啡店裡。他的翅膀隱藏在群眾的視線之外，而人們在經過時會不自覺地避開它們。他有點緊張但厭惡自己有這樣的感覺；他也厭惡自己滿腹的憤恨和隨著呼吸而灼熱的臉頰。  
  
　　Thor走進店裡，一身普通的牛仔褲和棉T是他承諾生活在Midgard的證明。而微長的金髮在他頸後綁成一束馬尾。  
  
　　Loki在Thor走向他時重重地吞了口口水，假裝自己正沉浸在面前的雜誌裡。Thor在他對面坐下，有些謹慎地把手機放在桌上，Loki一眼都沒有看向他。  
  
　　「我已經點好了。」Loki咬牙開口，指向自己手邊的咖啡。說出口的話比他感覺到的更充滿怒氣。  
  
　　「你有推薦的嗎？」Thor詢問，語氣聽來十分熱切。「這裡是你常來的店嗎？」  
  
　　「當然不是，我才不會蠢到讓你知道我每天會去的地方。」這句話如此激烈而他幾乎後悔說出來了。「他們的摩卡還可以。」他笨拙地改口。他等待Thor站起身去點單，假裝無視他拿回來一杯充滿巧克力和咖啡香的飲品。  
  
　　「你安好嗎，弟弟？」Tho問。「我以為‧‧‧‧‧‧我害怕你已經死了。我以為──」  
  
　　「你把我的身體就那樣留在黑暗世界？不被追悼然後遺忘。」Loki可以感覺到話語在他們之間劈啪作響。「你連Asgard的葬禮都不願幫我舉行嗎？」  
  
　　「Loki，」Thor開口。  
  
　　「無所謂，我也不想以Asgard戰士的身份火化。」  
  
　　Thor皺眉看了他一會。「你不能參與母親的葬禮讓我覺得遺憾。」  
  
　　Loki必須緊緊閉上雙眼深呼吸好幾次。「你是來幸災樂禍的嗎？」  
  
　　「你問過我同樣的問題，我的答案也是相同的。」  
  
　　仍然沒有開眼睛，Loki有一股衝動想打破偽裝讓Thor看看他真正的樣子。但他沒有，這只會在店裡引起騷動而已。而且儘管他跟Thor說謊，他也不想破壞自己僅有的幾個愛好。  
  
　　「謝謝。」Thor試著再次搭話。「謝謝你傳訊息說可以見面。我只是想知道你沒事。」  
  
　　Loki完全不想隱藏自己的懷疑。「我是這麼聽說的。」  
  
　　這回答引來一個微笑。「你不能回家，Loki。但你在這裡不是孤單一人。我已經跟父親說我想待在Midgard。」  
  
　　Loki在這段談話裡第一次正眼看向他，真真正正地看著。他想尋找謊言和欺騙，卻只在Thor臉上看到一片誠摯。他的胃翻攪著。「這不會改變我們之間的狀況。」Thor眼裡的情緒如果是失望，Loki也無視了。  
  
　　「我只想知道我弟弟好好的。你一樣選擇了Midgard這件事讓我十分高興。」  
  
　　「騙子。」Loki壓抑著怒氣。「你要一直注意背後，等著我傷害你周圍的人，你那些珍貴的復仇者。」  
  
　　Thor從馬克杯邊緣對他微笑。「當你行動的時候，我會阻止你。無論你到哪裡，我都會陪著你的。如果這就是我們的命運，我接受它。」  
  
　　Loki抓著雜誌的手如此用力讓書頁起皺。「你已經得到你想要的。如果沒有其它事的話。」說了這麼多話讓他感到筋疲力盡，他只想要回到自己的巢穴遠離耀眼的午後陽光。  
  
　　「目前，能親眼看到你活著而且沒事就夠了。我心滿意足。」Thor點點頭，繼續啜飲著他的咖啡，無憂無慮地沒有察覺自己其實不受歡迎。

 

 

 


End file.
